Power the Dark Lord Know's Not
by Gryffindork1
Summary: At age 15 Harry undergoes a family ritual in order to insure a magical Heir to the Potter family. Is this the power the dark lord knows not? FemHarry/Neville
1. The Ritual

The thirty-first of July was turning out to be one hell of a day. He thought tiredly as he watched the powerful storm raging outside his barred window. It had started out nice enough with gifts by the bird loads. He'd eaten a slice of cake while he looked over this years haul. Books, joke items, candies, and letters filled with kind words and wishes. He admired them all before packing them into his trunk for safe keeping. Tired from the days house work he slipped into bed around one for a few hours sleep that never came. Not long after he had settled into bed. He became overwhelmed my intense cramps so painful he nearly passed out. The intense pain came and went the entire night robbing him of sleep and energy. Just as the sun began to peak over the horizon the pain dulled and faded away. He tried to sleep once more, but his aunt wouldn't have it. So he cooked his family breakfast before cleaning the up the house all before lunch. His aunt was kind enough to make him a peanut butter and jam sandwich for lunch. Before escorting him to the door with a list of gardening chores she wanted done by three. So that he could cook Vernon his dinner by five. He did as he was told finished up all his chores and had dinner done and served as his uncle arrived home from work. He cleaned the kitchen afterwards before retiring to his room with a ham sandwich for dinner. It was clear to him as he turned away from the storm and finished off the last of his sandwich. That magic had been the only thing keeping him awake for the last few hours. He had learned at an early age what it felt like when he leeched magic out of his core for energy. He hadn't known at the time what that feeling was. It was his years at Hogwarts and his brushes with magical exhaustion that had informed him of it. He also know that he would be in serious trouble if he didn't get some sleep tonight. His core wasn't endless and the continual drain would eventually cause a collapse followed by a week of recuperation of his core. No magical use at all if he didn't want to risk damaging it or himself. Behind the walls of Hogwarts it wasn't an issue. Stuck out in the muggle world for another week and a half. With the added bonus of a madman out for his head. Well it certainly made him nervous just thinking about it. Finished with his meal he gathered his dinning ware and made for the kitchen sink. He washed them before drying them and putting up the rest of the dishes. Once he was finished he headed for the shower for a quick wash. He enjoyed the warm shower for just over five minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

"Stop wasting my water boy!" His uncle said gruffly from just outside the door.

Harry not really in the mood for a war of word simply killed the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried off dressed in his loose pajamas and turned into his bedroom. Sleep came easy and for the next few hours he was dead to the world. A shock of pain shot throughout his core drawing him out of blissful sleep as he was wrecked in spams. He cried out softly as they intensified drawing himself into the fetal position. He could hardly breath as the pain wrecked his small body until something snapped within his magical core. The binding on his core shattered flooding his system with his raw pure magic. The pain stopped instantly as golden strands of magic poured from his muscles and merged with the newly unleashed magic. As the magic merged he felt at home, wrapped in the loving arms of his families magic. Harry lay content as his magic slowly calmed and settled back into his unbound core. He never noticed the black vapor escaping his scar or the lightness of his soul as the vile taint of the horcrux left him. He slid back into a deep sleep as his magic wrapped around him once more.

Harry woke up refreshed the next morning as the sun filled the room with golden light. Ever so thankful that it was a Saturday. Vernon loved to lay about on the week ends so he had an hour or so before he had to get up. He didn't become aware of something wrong until he sat up and long black hair cascaded down to his shoulders. He became aware of several other oddities once he recovered from the first shock of the morning. First was the perfect vision, the second confirmed by the first. He was a she if the cracked mirror by hi..her desk was anything to go by. The slim build of her body was much the same as before only the addition of small pert breast and a softening of her flat midsection. It was this observation that lead to the third discovery. She was completely nude, the night cloths from the night before lay folded at the end of the bed. Confused but unworried she collected them dressing quickly before sitting at her desk. She had barely sat down when a falcon arrived outside her window. The proud bird was too large to fit through the bars in her window. So it simply presented her with its package before swooping off to return to her master. She turned the letter over in her hand spotting the Gringotts seal before opening it.

Lady _Potter,_

 _My name is Hardtooth the Potter family accounts manager. I am also keeper of your families magical rituals. One took effect last night, and you'll need to be briefed on the ritual and its requirements. Enclosed is a portkey to my estate please don't delay._

 _Hardtooth, Senior Accounts Manager, Gringott's Wizarding Bank_

Harry turned the envelope and let the portkey fall onto her desk. She touched it after a moment of hesitation. The instant pull and travel left her disoriented causing her to land rather hard on her behind.

"Lady Potter are you alright?" asked a aged kindly voice ask from behind her. She stood quickly dusting off her ragged hand me downs. She turned facing a goblin that looked the voice. Old but regal with white wild hairs framed his green face.

She blushed embarrassed by her state of dress compared to the well dressed goblin before her. "Yes, I'm quite fine sir." She replied her eyes widening slightly at the melodic quality of her voice.

The goblin nodded before turning. "Follow me we have much to discuss."

Harry followed him into the estate past well decorated rooms and a flight of stairs. On the top floor they entered what was clearly a personal office.

"Please take a seat. Would you like any refreshments?" he asked take a seat behind the hardwood desk.

Harry sat before him. "Some juice and a piece of fruit if you have it?"

With a wave of his hand a small glass of fruit juice and a peeled orange materialized before her. She sipped the juice and ate a slice of orange. Hardtooth simply waited shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Where do we begin?" She asked between bites.

"This is a rude question but are you a homosexual?" Hardtooth asked softly.

Harry froze for a second before barely nodding.

Hardtooth let out a breath. "I'm so sorry, but I feared for a second that the ritual failed." he paused collecting his nerve. "Two days ago the second to last magical Potter died at the rip ole age of one hundred twenty three. She was cast out of the family when she was just a year or two older than you. She moved away with her muggle lover to the United States in early nineteen twenty seven. While she was cast from the family they never struck her from the family tree or disowned her. So as long as she lived you where protected from the foolish ritual enacted by your ancestor so long ago. Sadly with her passing the ritual was enacted. The ritual is a way of insuring your family always has a magical heir. Olbernan Potter was dark wizard in the eleventh century. He nearly destroyed your family with his devotion to the dark arts. He sacrificed his family in the pursuit of power. Only when he and he alone remained did he see the error in his ways. His power was limited to one lifetime, but the power of his family could be endless. He was married but his wife was barren. He sacrificed her in a dark ritual to insure he impregnated his lover. The dark arts Lady Potter are a corrupting force. The ritual worked but the child made his father look like a stage magician when his day came. He was killed, but not before inventing the ritual that inflicts you now. The Potter family recovered over time and reclaimed its former glory. The ritual while not overly dark does eventually take away someones free will. The ritual is rather complex it ensures that once you reach magical maturity. You'll be overcome with the need to procreate."

Harry cut in more than a little panicked. "Magical maturity I just turned fifteen."

Hardtooth nodded sagely. "Magical maturity is all about your magic not your age. Your a very powerful witch I can feel it rolling off you in waves. So much more powerful than they last time I saw you. I know we have never met personally, but I've seen you every time you've entered the bank.

Harry nodded softly she could hardly disagree. "Continue please I will not interrupt again."

"It is quite alright my lady. I am afraid that this need will become quite physical with in the next few days. It will continue to increase until you consummate the ritual. At that time you will be forever bound to the person you mate with. It is beyond important that you find someone you trust. If you wait to long you may lose control or be taken advantage of. The first mating will result in two things. First is you will become pregnant, and since your the female in this mating. It will most likely be with twins one born to each family or noble house. Second and this is quite the boon for you my lady. You and your partner will enter a place out of time. For a period of no more than three years you'll experience one day per one minute of real time. At the climax of your joining you'll be wrapped in a time dilation spell. This will give you time to have the children and train before rejoin normal space time. I recommend doing this at Hogwarts as you'll have easy access to the school library."

Harry was thrilled and worried sick. She had always wanted children, family. She had a chance now a real chance to be happy at least for the three years. She had someone in mind to. Someone she had come to care about greatly. He didn't know it but Neville Longbottom had grown into a fine young gentleman. What if he turned her down. It frightened her just thinking about it. "Is that all?" she asked weakly.

Hardtooth nodded. "For the ritual yes, but we need to discuss a few things about your accounts Lady Potter.

A shocked Harry spent the next half hour looking over the massive wealth amassed by the Potter family. From owned businesses to shares in some of the worlds larges companies magical and mundane. At the end of the meeting she received a charmed coin purse with a withdrawal limit of fifty galleons a day. A muggle bank card with a fifty thousand pound credit limit to be paid in full monthly.

Harry exited the bank an hour or so after she arrived for her meeting. She was transfigured the rags she had been wearing before leaving Hardtooth's manor. The black dress she wore now would last for a while before the spell faded. So she took her time window shopping before entering Madam Manikin's shop. She ordered a number of new robes, a hand full of casual dresses, a few pairs of slacks and blouses. She turned a bit pink as she selected a several pairs of underwear. She paid the smiling shop owner before slipping on one of her new dresses and under garments. Once she was back out in the alley she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She stayed long enough to enjoy a quick meal before heading out into the city.

It was early afternoon before she made it back to the Dursley's. She walked up the the door and knocked three times. She was an emancipated noble now. She didn't have to live here anymore, but she could feel the power of the blood wards now. They were supercharged after the magical explosion the other night. It was frankly the safest place to be right now. Her family homes had been devastated by the last war. The wards on Potter manor where shattered and the other properties where weeks of work away from livable.

"No solicitors! Or can't you read!" Aunt Petunia said snobbishly pointing to the sign she'd put up some years ago.

"It's Harry aunt Petunia." she said softly.

Petunia's eyes narrowed as she took in the features of the girl before her. She was petite with shoulder length flowing black hair, pale skin, jade eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. Her eyes widen as the girl lifted her raven bangs showing the rather faded scar. "Get in the house you freak." she whispered harshly.

Harry simply nodded and followed the older women into the house. "When are your freak friends coming to get you?" She asked as the pushed the door closed.

"A week or so aunt Petunia." Harry stated flatly.

"To you room, and if I see you out of it you'll wish you where never born." She said pushing her slightly toward the stairs.

Harry quickly taking the stairs two at a time was back in her room in a few seconds. Door closed and locked magically behind her.

In the still of the night something within her stirred. She was on fire her body flush. With a wave of her wand the room was silenced as her other hand reached for her breast. The touch of her hand cupping her small breast even through the fabric sent electric shocks throughout her body. She vanished her cloths into to a neat pile before dropping the wand and letting her finger investigate the soaking wet folds of her pussy. She wasn't ignorant of the female body. How could she be living in the same room as Seamus for four years. It took less than a minute to bring herself to climax shouting nonsense as she did so.


	2. Consummate

Harry sat by her desk perusing a owl order catalog for useful odds and ins. It had come to her like a bolt from the blue. What would she do for food or maternity cloths while they where out of time. She could magic her cloths to fit, but what about baby bottles and diapers. After a week and several thousand galleons and thousands of pounds spent she felt prepared. Hanging loosely around her neck was a rawhide strap with several shrunken chest with the weeks haul neatly packed. Four chest with six compartments each the size of her room held enough food for two adults and several children. From canned goods, cured meats, and fresh and frozen goods. Enough to last a little over three and a half years. Another chest was loaded with baby goods. Formula, baby food, cloth nappies, toys, common mundane medicine, and common potions for baby ailments. Two other chest contained clothes, cloth, books on maternity magical and mundane, a sewing machine, and a sewing kit. The final token on her leather necklace was a canvas bag. Inside was a charmed tent much like the one at the world cup. This the most pricey modal had three bedrooms, a bath an a half, and a large study. The one thousand nine hundred ninety-nine galleon price tag was a shocker for sure. To the ancient and noble house of Potter it was a drop in the bucket of her quarterly profits.

She groaned as the now familiar need flooded her system. She looked at her watch frowning. She didn't have time to indulge in self pleasure. Her escorts would be here in just under a half hour. She stood her legs unsteady beneath her. She examined herself in the repaired and expanded mirror before her. With a flick of her wand and few whispered words her image flickered and changed. Before her now stood the boy she had once been. She examined the glamour for any glaring faults and found none. Satisfied she collected her school trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. She looked over the room for anything she might have missed. A quick look and she exited the room for the last time. The house was blessedly empty as she made her way into the living room. She dropped her things off by the door before sitting down in her aunts chair. A minute passed in silence before she sighed pulling out her wand and removing the glamour. She unbuttoned her slacks with ease her petite hand dipping into her wet panties. Slim experienced fingers teased her clit with wild abandon. Pleasure flooded her senses as she climaxed for the fifth time that day. She felt shame, and hurt as she came back to herself. Not in the act of masturbation, but rather her lack of control. It also didn't help that she was constantly aroused thanks to the bloody ritual. She took several calming breaths before pulling out her wand. A quick cleaning spell and she was ready to reapply the glamour.

* * *

The weeks leading up to the first of September had been amazing and horrible. She had enjoyed spending time with her dogfather. She enjoyed their late night chats about her parents. Remus joined them often. The two men delighted in sharing tales of their days at Hogwarts with her. She also spent many a day cleaning the old manor with the Weasley's kids. She loved them dearly especially the twins. They seamed more alive as they shared their plans with her. They already considered her a silent partner, but she shocked them a night or so before the start of term. She offered them eight thousand galleons for a third of the business. They didn't want to accept at first. Not because they thought it was an unfair offer. Quite the opposite it was too much, but after thirty minutes they accepted. She handed them a draft slip from Gringrotts for eight thousand galleons. They in turn hugged her glamoured self silly. The horrible and ever present need made her life miserable outside of those few moments of joy. In a house so full of people she was barely able to find time much less a private place. The worst was the last few days of the month during her first period. Nothing prepared her for the cramps or the heavy bleeding that plagued her for four days.

* * *

The first of September came and went as it did every years since she was eleven. shee woke into a rush of activity as they made their way to catch the Hogwarts Express. The train ride was the first chance she had to see Neville since the end of the school year. He had grown an inch or so his figure slimming as he lost the fluffy softness of his childhood years. They spent the hours long train ride talking about their summers and playing easy games to pass the time. The sorting was uneventful as she clapped along with her housemates when a new lion was sorted. Harry was annoyed at the rather rude defense teacher interrupting the headmasters yearly speech. She was instantly pleased that she would never have to take her class if all went well tonight. The feast was as always the main event. She filled her plate with all her favorites enjoying every bite. As the meal winded down she noticed Neville on his way out of the great hall. She stood excusing herself from her two best friends before following him out into the castle.

"Neville wait up!" she called as she caught a sight of his retreating back. He turned took a few steps to come face to face with her. "Thanks Neville do you have a minute to talk with me. There is an unused classroom just around the corner."

He shrugged confused that Harry was paying him any mind. They hadn't exactly been that close over the last few years. "Sure Harry." he replied. He did trust the smaller boy after all.

Harry smiled brightly and lead them to the unused classroom. Neville entered first followed quickly by Harry. Who turned and locked and silenced the door before turning to face a confused Neville. "I'm sorry but what I have to say is important and very secret." Harry said softly as she removed the glamour for the first time that day.

Neville sucked in a breath as Harry changed before his eyes. Neville quickly became aware of two things. First Harry Potter was a powerful witch. He could sense the magic rolling off her quite easily. It shocked him that her glamour had covered up such a powerful magical presence. Second was the wanton lustful look she gave him her jade eyes glowing in the dim room. His heart quickened and his cock stirred as those eyes washed over his body hungrily. "Harry?" he questioned barely above a whisper.

Harry simply nodded before coming to stand before him. "It's me Neville. I need your help badly, but I want your word that you'll not interrupt me." she stated her voice sharp and loud in the empty room.

"You have my word." Neville replied after a moment. It wasn't a binding magical agreement like a vow, but it was an important oath none the less.

"Around my birthday this year a family ritual was enacted. I'm the last of my magical line and the ritual is to insure that I have a magical heir as soon as possible. It changed my sex to accommodate my sexual preference something I'm rather thankful for. There are some rather unpleasant things about the ritual for one my sex drive is hyper-stimulated until I consummate the ritual. The need is slowly driving me mad. I want to consummate the ritual with you, but you need to know what will happen if you agree. We will be bound together marriage by magic. I'll become pregnant with twins boys, heirs for both our families. Also once the ritual is complete we will be wrapped in a time dilation spell. I know it sounds out there, but every day we live for the next three years or so will be but a minute in the real world. I have everything we will need, I hope for the next three years." She paused for a minute trying to find the right words. "I want you Neville. Your my first and only true choice. I fear what might happen If you turn me down. All I know is that I offer myself to you and beg that you'll consent." Harry's strong soft voice faded to a whisper by the end.

Neville felt wanted for the first time he could remember. He didn't know what to believe about the rest of her little tale. Yet he could feel it in his bones when she said she wanted him. He wanted her too to be honest. He wasn't foolish enough to think it love, but want yes he wanted her badly. Something powerful came over him then. Magic or hormones he wasn't quite sure. He took two steps forward invading her personal space. Harry for her part simply wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss deepened instantly as Neville plundered her mouth with his exploring tongue. Harry moaned into the kiss she dropped one hand from around his neck to his waist. Her hand glided lower until she felt his hard cock straining against the soft fabric of his slacks. Neville moaned and broke away from her. Harry overwhelmed with lust pulled out her wand and vanished their clothes. Neville glad to be free of his restrictive garments simple swooped and lifted Harry off her feet. Harry groaned as Neville's cock pressed against her bare stomach. Her wand fell from her hands forgotten as she wrapped herself around him. Neville laid them down among their abandoned cloths. He moved away just enough to situate himself between her legs. He pushed his aching cock into her slick pussy. He met a slight resistance that faded as he thrust deeper into her. Harry had felt him enter her. Felt her hymen pushed aside but she felt no pain or discomfort. Her magic hummed in her body as the ritual coursed pleasure throughout her entire being. Neville could fell it as well his magic not as strong as hers sang out to her. He too had been a virgin a few moment before. His body overwhelmed by new feelings quickly rushed toward release. They climaxed together as their magic flared around them binding them together. Harry magic flew off her in palpable waves that cocooned them in golden light. The world outside the flowing gold magic slowed to a crawl. The cocoon flared bright before fading away to nothingness.

* * *

Harry hurt... everywhere. She knew the majority was magical exhaustion, save the dull ache between her legs. Still as she lay beside a sleeping Neville the world felt right. She sat up after a moment ignoring the increasing ache in her groin. She could really do with a warm soak so she reached for her rawhide necklace. Five minutes later she entered the main bathroom in her tent. The tub was quite large nearly the size of the prefects tub she'd used last year. A moment later she was soaking in warm soapy water. She laid back thinking over the last few hours. She was pregnant that much was insured by the ritual. Her hands rested on her flat stomach in wonder. She could feel anything yet, but just knowing gave her a sense of immense happiness. She closed her eyes and rested for ten minutes before Neville made his way into the bath.

"Hi." He said softly from the doorway.

Harry eyes closed simply smiled. "Good morning."

"Are you okay? I was far from gentle." he asked coming closer. He turned after a moment catching himself staring at her small pert breast just under the waters surface.

"I'm fine Neville really I am. The ritual has exhausted my core. So I'm a little under the weather this morning." She said opening her eyes to look apon him. Her eyes lit up admiring his naked body in the early morning light.

He smiled good naturally as he slid into the tub with her. He wrapped her up in his arms kissing her gently on the lips. He lifted her out of the water the next moment setting her on the side of the tub. A question died on her lips when his mouth descended upon her sex. Neville had also spent four years in a dorm room with Seamus. He lavished her clit with his tongue worshiping at the alter of her sexual being. Harry could hardly breath as stars exploded behind her closed eyes. Her hands grasping his shoulders anything to ground her to this world for as long as possible. Neville jaw tiring continued until he heard a shuttered breath and a gasp. She collapsed back landing softly on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Neville pleased with himself slipped back fully into the tub. His need forgotten for the time being as he watched her chest rise and fall in shuttered breaths.


End file.
